Mikado
'Appearance' This somewhat exotic looking man has a pleasant air about him, an easy smile resting on his lips most of the time. His slanted eyes, the angular features of his face and the pale but slightly olive skintone clearly mark him as a human native of Ikoku, the isolationist island-nation far off on the other side of the ocean. Long black hair tied together in a ponytail with two strands frame his rather handsome face, clear black eyes with a somewhat mischievous look to them always carefully observing their environment. His build is athletic; lean but powerful, his precise and fluid movements suggesting at least some combat training. His clothes are, perhaps surprisingly to some who might expect more elaborate Ikoku-style clothes, entirely unexotic. He wears a fine white shirt underneath a black vest, with pants of the same color tone and fine, polished boots to complete the image. His outfit has obviously been specifically fitted for him and is well cared for -- not a single wrinkle or blemish is apparent and he moves in it quite easily. 'Personality' Mikado is a proud man, highly confident in his skills. He is, in some ways, a polymath -- highly intelligent and capable in many fields, he is quite charismatic, capable of running a criminal empire or a proper business with little difficulty. This, of course, requires not just skill and smarts but discipline, keen awareness of current going-ons and the ability to accept others' superiority in their respective fields -- he is rather good at finding the right tool for the right situation, so to speak. He is ruthless in his actions, rarely showing any signs of inner conflict or remorse with his enemies or those that may prove a hindrance, though he can be rather lenient when it suits him. As such he is a good employer, abhorring the abuse of loyal employees or servants; even if they fail sometimes or are defeated due to circumstances out of their control and/or overwhelming power, that is hardly a reason to kill them, like some would. After all, a servant who quivers in fear at the slightest fast movement in his presence is not exactly capable of acting rationally. He is largely motivated by power; the acquisition of it is highly desirable to him, though he seems to view it more as a game to be won rather than a price to hunt after at all costs. Ironically, this also makes him something of an optimist; there is a way to profit from almost any situation, and if not one can at least learn something from it. The one thing he really cannot abide in those working for him is incompetence and neglect of one's duties. A subordinate who willfully goes against orders for no good reason (as defined by Mikado) or is simply too lazy to carry them out properly will get booted from his service or sent to their death (after all, he or she might take an enemy along with them at least) very, very quickly. 'History' Tatsudoshi-no-Mikado was born as the third son of the Tatsudoshi clan leader, a clan which claims roots with the first God-Emperor Korei himself, making Mikado a prince who would, in theory, be the three-hundred-forty-second in the hereditary line for the throne -- if it was hereditary, that is. However, while such a lineage may work to keep a local protectorate firmly within the grasp of their feudal lords, it amounts to very little at the Imperial Court itself. With a lot of luck and skill, some day he might have become a minor functionary there, if things hadn't turned out very differently. At the very young age of seven, Mikado was presented to a neighboring rival lord, Toranaga-no-Heishiro, as a hostage. It was in order to cement a peace treaty and ensure that it would not be broken. There, he was tutored in etiquette, writing and literature, as befitted a noble scion, sharpening his mind and social skills; he remained a hostage still, however, and was not allowed to leave the castle. When his father, Tatsudoshi-no-Montoku, chose to betray this alliance after only eight years, he effectively forfeited Mikado's life. Toranaga, who had no sons of his own, had grown fond of the bright boy, however, and was reluctant to actually kill his hostage. Rather, to save face, he had a peasant of similar appearance killed, then ordered for Mikado to be sent to the residence of a cousin of his, whose estate was three provinces away from their own. Under an assumed name, he would not be recognized there and none would be the wiser, at least according to Lord Toranaga's plan. The plan was sound, too, if only the small traveling group hadn't been attacked by bandits on the way. The bandits killed the adult men and women, after some rather ghastly deeds our narrative will not mention, and then proceeded to sell Mikado into slavery. He was a young man, with good looks and had obviously received an education, so he was highly prized. He was eventually bought by members of the Ninkyoudantai, also known as the Family, the organization behind most of the criminal activity in Ikoku. He began there as a servant, but finally free from the protocol and the restrictions imposed by nobility in itself, Mikado soon proved himself a shrewd and cunning young man, quickly rising from his position as a bought servant to a proper member of the Ninkyoudantai. Soon, he was sent to the capital, and attracted the attention of their leader, the Dragon Emperor. He was raised and groomed to ruthless perfection as his second, taught the martial style that the leaders of the Family had practiced over the centuries and had not only trust and respect, but also power and the fear of his subordinates. But Mikado had had a taste of real power. It was not enough. He had learned of the real nature of the Dragon Emperor, that it was merely a title of many who wore the ceremonial armor and hid their real face and identity rather than an immortal, celestial demon. And so, he decided that it was he who should be the next emperor, slaying his predecessor and donning his black, barbed armor and masked helmet. He crushed the former Emperor's face and then ordered to have the traitor, who had dared attack him to try and usurp his position, taken away. Under his leadership the Ninkyoudantai flourished, as he proved quite the natural leader. His cunning, combined with an ability to learn quickly, took him far -- they even managed to bring a ninja clan into their debt and thus service. When Mikado learned that their master, one Houjo Shirakawa, had repeatedly insulted their clan leader and was using their agents for menial work far beyond what they deserved, he went to kill the man on his own. Rather than a shameful death, he offered these shinobi to regain their honor under his command, for their master had no legitimate heirs -- he had seen to that. These shinobi became his most valued agents and any dissenting voices amongst the clan were quickly quieted by their more progressive peers, who saw the value in serving a man such as the Dragon Emperor. He eventually revealed the truth about his person to both their aged leader, Muneyoshi, and his daughter Chiyome, both of whom were deeply loyal to him by then. Even when he revealed to them that he had aspirations of shedding his current identity and leave Ikoku, to remake himself as his own man from the very beginning in a different country, their loyalties didn't change. He ordered the clan at large to remain in service together with the Family, however, and had a promising candidate succeed him -- luckily without any deadly incidents, this time. The oath not to interfere and return to reclaim the title was the one condition his successor demanded, however, in exchange for non-interference with Mikado's goals. Mikado found that acceptable, though he in exchange demanded that both Muneyoshi and Chiyome would become his personal retainers. At first, they were to help the new Dragon Emperor grow into the role and ease the transition while finishing any left-over business Mikado had had, then come join him in his newly forged life overseas. One of the last things Mikado did was write a letter to Toranaga-no-Heishiro, who was now ruling over three different provinces, the one that had formerly been governed by the Tatsudoshi included, thanking him for his patronage and mercy, revealing to him that he was indeed alive, that he harbored no grudge against him for killing his treacherous father, and that he would be making a new place for himself outside of Ikoku. And he had the perfect place in mind. Vast and powerful, a perfect playground for one who sought wealth, power and recognition -- Taelarys. He would make his bid for power there. It would be glorious. Acquiring the precious gems that would provide him the funds he needed wasn't difficult for the leader of a nation-wide criminal organization and he had quite a bit of wealth set to the side. Naturally, the more he would have taken with him, the riskier the journey would have become and thus he restrained himself from needless opulence. After all, he could always make more money in Taelarys, if necessary. The journey itself was hazardous and tiring. Not measured in weeks, but rather in months. Mikado lost much of his formally toned muscles due to lack of food and exercise, the latter having become impossible without enough nourishment and in the burning heat of the sun. Without exercise, his technique suffered. Not to mention the wound he received when they were attacked by a pirate ship and were forced to engage them in combat. He fought like a lion, despite his bad form, and was rewarded for it by a dagger in the gut. But, finally, he had arrived in the city. In horrible shape and with sunken eyes and a sickly complexion that hid his normally handsome appearance, but he had arrived. And it was time to begin. 'Advantages' Charisma III (Common) - Charismatic characters just know people. They're adept at various forms of manipulation and coercions as well as genuine diplomacy. Charismatic characters are likely to be found attractive owing to their poise and charm even if they're not actually more beautiful than average. Cunning II '''(Common) - Cunning characters are wily and adapt quickly to new situations. They are able to use the environment to their advantage in battle, develop strategies on the fly and are all around quick studies. '''Intelligence II (Common) - Mikado follows many intellectual pursuits and is what one might call a renaissance man, interested and knowledgeable in many things, but not really specializing in any. His keen mind is always open for new knowledge and he is a fast learner. Martial Arts III (Uncommon) - Dragon Style: Sword, Claws, Staff - Characters who are skilled in one or more martial arts styles are experts in unarmed combat and generally know how to use a couple of weapons associated with their style, but not all weapons. Characters must specify three or less different types of weapons they can apply their Martial Arts Advantage to and name their style. Wealth II (Common) - Wealthy characters are simply that: affluent. They have plenty of money available to them when they need it, whether they are merchants, nobles or crooks. This may grant them more clout in social affairs if they so choose, but it also allows them to purchase a variety of things without much difficulty. A house, a shop, or perhaps the services of a bodyguard or two. Former Advantages: : ''Charm I (Uncommon) - Charming characters are persuasive and amiable. They gain a bonus when using their good looks or wit to gain influence or favor. They make good orators, but do not gain a bonus when trying to intimidate or lead people.'' : ''Intimidating I (Uncommon) - An intimidating character is precisely that. Whether through sheer, brute size, an evil-looking weapon or carefully measured words and a dark glint in their eye, these people know how to cow another into acquiescence. While Intimidating is often accompanied by other advantages that provide a good reason why they are so, such as Charisma or Strength, it is not a requirement. Intimidating does not lend itself directly to combat, though it may well circumvent it entirely by scaring off potential opponents.'' 'Linked Story Elements' Ikoku : Celestial Bureaucracy : Ikoku Dragons : The Ninkyoudantai/The Family and the Dragon Emperor :: Armor of the Dragon Emperor Martial Arts Tatsudoshi Manor